Single hung and double hung sliding sash windows are commonly used today in the construction of residential and commercial buildings. Sash locks are typically mounted to the meeting rail of the bottom sash window to lock the sash or sashes, by preventing the lower sash (or both the lower and upper sashes for a double hung window), from being opened through sliding movement relative to the master window frame. Also, in order to assist in the cleaning of the exterior of these sliding sash windows, it is common for window manufacturers to incorporate a tilt latch device thereon that permits one end of the sliding sash window to be released from the track of the master window frame. This allows the sash window to be pivoted into the room, for easy access to the exterior surface of the glazing that is normally exposed to the exterior environment of the building.
The present invention seeks to provide improvements to such window hardware in the form of an integrated sash lock and tilt latch fastener for single hung or double hung windows.